Hwan Min
Hwan Min (Min Hwan) - Duszyca pochodząca z Korei Południowej miłośniczka stylu Pastel Goth, podobnie do swojej rodziny jest głośna, roztrzepana i wszędzie jej pełno, aczkolwiek lepiej uważać - potrafi ostro się zdenerwować, a relacje nieważne jakie, traktuje bardzo osobiście oraz poważnie. Jest uzdolniona artystycznie przy czym nie chodzi tu o malowanie czy pisanie, jest bardzo ruchliwa i potrzebuje mieć pole do popisu. Czasem wyłazi z niej jędza, choć na ogół daje pozytywne wrażenie, tolerancyjna oraz słowna, jeśli ktoś powierzy jej swój sekret, może być pewien że pozostanie również jej sekretem. Najbardziej aktywna jest nocą, pochodzi z bardzo ruchliwego miasta, prawie że z samego centrum, od małego towarzyszyły jej dźwięki samochodów, światła latarni oraz tłumy osób. Kocha rozwiązania szybkie oraz skuteczne, nie przepada za stereotypowymi wsiami, została nauczona by działać od razu a z naturą miała kontakt jedynie przez telewizor lub podczas wycieczek do zoo, wobec czego często wydaje się być nie doinformowana o otaczającym ją świecie, od małego trwała w zamknięciu domu lub jedynie w mieście, mało podróżowała. Mistrzyni metamorfozy, bardzo często eksperymentuje ze swoim wyglądem, a to nowy kolor wlosów, a to nowa para soczewek, aczkolwiek zawsze dodaje charakterystyczne dla siebie akcenty. Osobowość Min to osoba która często nie potrafi dostrzec szczegółów, szybko wykonuje powierzone jej zadania. Ceni sobie rozwiązania szybkie proste, może sprawiać wrażenie osoby niestarannej wręcz nieodpowiedzialnej, ale prawda jest taka że uwielbia kiedy ktoś obdarza ją zaufaniem i kiedy tak się stanie, będzie śmiało brnąć do celu. Podobnie z sekretami, Min jest osobą godna zaufania dla każdej osoby, która chce zrzucić z siebie ciężar jakiejkolwiek tajemnicy, nie puszcza przysłowiowej pary z ust a sekrety innych, staja się jej własnymi tajemnicami, nawt jeśli lubi poplotkować ze znajomymi - nigdy nie powie czegoś, co zostało przekazane jej w zaufaniu. Duszyczka, do spokojnych nie należy, to wręcz urodzona gwiazda, potrzebująca mieć pole do popisu, kocha znajdować się w centrum uwagi, gdy ktoś o niej wspomina. Kiedy nie otrzymuje wystarczającej ilości uwagi, często walczy o nią samodzielnie i to w ...trudny do przewidzenia sposób. Niektórzy mają Min za szaloną, a ona sama lubi to określenie, uważa siebie za mistrzynię metamorfozy a zmiana wyglądu nie jest dla niej czymś strasznym czy nowym, posiada także zdolności aktorskie i gdyby tylko częściej trzymała się planów innych, z pewnością zrobiłaby w tym kierunku karierę. Lubi miastowy tryb życia. Uwielbia otaczać się innymi, często robiąc za gwiazdę w grupie, ma aspiracje by być liderką. Najbardziej nie toleruje zapominania o niej, zaś jej największa ułomność to nie pohamowana zazdrość, kiedy czuje że jej pozycja jest zagrożona, wyłazi z niej niezła manipulantka która na uroczy uśmiech stara się wszystkich do siebie przekonać i nie boi się "Brudnej robory". Min potrafi mieć nieoczekiwany atak i urządzić scenę zazdrości byle błachego powodu. Bardzo ważna jest dla niej pozycja w grupie i nie pozwoli sobie by jakaś płotka nagle odebrała jej wszystko na co tak ciężko pracowała. Wygląd Min jest przeciętnego wzrostu, lekko wątłą nastolatką o brzoskwiniowej cerze.Jej włosy - naturalnie czarne, są zafarbowane na odcień pastelowego turkusu/morskiego. Swoje czarne brwi, ma przebite trzema czarnymi kolczykami, tęczówki dziewczyny są w odcieniu jasnego różu, zaś białka oczne muśnięte są lekkim zielonkawym odcieniem. Uroda dziewczyny jest dosyć typowa dla mieszkańców Korei, tak samo rysy twarzy. Kończyny Min sprawiają wrażenie przeźroczystych. Relacje 'Rodzina' Nieznane są okoliczności śmierci Min. Najprawodpodobniej, jak rodzina Yumeha została otruta. Koreanka jest jedynaczką co bardzo jej odpowiada. Nie wyobraża sobie, by mogła miec jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo, lubi swoja przestrzeń oraz to ze rodzice skupiaja na niej całą uwagę, rodziciele duszycy takze są jej menagerami i to z ich inicjatywy, duszyczka uczęszczała na konkursy talentów. 'Dalsza rodzina' Tato Min jest synem siostry babci Sun Hi oraz Kimiko co czyni je krewnymi, tak samo Min jest biologicznie spokrewniona z Harumi Nonomiyą. Z racji tego że San posiada "przyszywane" rodzeństwo (Ori i Sakurę) Min również ich osoby, zalicza do swojej rodziny. 'Przyjaciele' Duszyczka przyjaźni się ze swoją krewną Sun Hi Yumeha, Jią Lisong oraz z Blair DeGhoul i Ratree Metharom. Przyjaciółkę zyskała także w Mami Tsuneko. 'Znajomi' Duszyczka ceni sobie pogodne i towarzyskie osoby. Dosyć dobrze dogaduje się z Justinem Sainą, Mami Tsuneko, Winnie Clawson,Poppy Hokkaido oraz Genevieve Sequin-lux a także Sonna Rotson, z tymi ostatnimi prowadzi kapelę Pop rockową. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z całego serca nie przepada za panną Cassidy Catingtons, która denerwuje ją ciągłym wpychaniem się w centrum zainteresowania. Nie zapałała symptaią także do Accustici, z uwagi na jej ciągłe szlochanie oraz chorobliwą nieśmiałość, co działa duszyczce na nerwy, z tego samego powodu nie przepada także za Trinette Nurmi. Duszycy nie lubią również Tamara Szwarc i Serena Aguado. 'Miłość' Duszyca, nie należy do osób kochliwych oraz nie szuka związku na stałe i poważnie. Póki co, uwaza siebie za osobę zwyczajnie nie dojrzałą by wybierać swoją drugą połówkę, z którą mogłaby spędzić resztę (nie)życia. Planuje wybawić się oraz wyszaleć jako singielka, ale wie że kiedyś będzie musiała zacząć szukać drugiej połówki. 'Zwierzak' Duszyca nie posiada zwierząt, według rodzinnej tradycji powinna przygarnąć jakiegoś motyla. Jednakże, dziewczyna uwaza te owady za nudny materiał na pupilki i uparcie próbuje sobie znaleźć coś innego.. 'Historie relacji' Z Blair DeGhoul Poznały się w trakcie przeglądu artystycznego, Min dostrzegła Blair szkicującą przed drzwiami. Pewnie nie zaznajomiłyby się, gdyby Blair nie pochwaliła koloru wlosów Min. Duszycę, oblał tumieniec, oraz poczuła dumę. Tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa, później często były razem widywane na próbach teatru do którego Min starała się dostać, zaś Blair pisała teksty. Są dobrymi znajomymi. Z Justinem Saina "Połączyła" ich wspólna niechęć do Cassidy Catingtons. Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy w Straszyceum miejsce miał przegląd talentów artystyczno - aktorskich. Min bardzo chciała wziąć udział w projekcie, niestety nie miała partnera, a posiadanie współtowarzysza było obowiązkiem. Sun Hi chcąc pomóc kuzynce, gdyż widziała jak bardzo duszyczka pragnie wystąpić, podała Min namiary na dżinna po czym stwierdziła by powiedziała że jest od Sun Hu, a wtedy chłopak na pewno nie odmówi. Faktycznie, duszyca miała rację, dżinn nie odmówił Min współpracy, co więcej bardzo ucieszył się z faktu że japonka poleciła akurat jego. Koreanka oraz hindus ćwiczyli swój występ nawet przez kilka godzin dziennie, i mimo różnych wizji wspólnego show, jakoś takoś złapali dobry, koleżeński kontakt. Kiedy nadszedł dzień przeglądu, czar prysł a to za sprawą Cassidy. Wepchała się ona do duetu Min - Justin, nawet nie pytając kolegów o zgodę. Niemal od razu zaczęła się rządzić, narzucając swoje wizje, dzięki temu Min potwornie znielubiła osobę kotki, dżinn opowiedział duszyczce o swoich własnych doświadczeniach z osobą Cassidy. Miętowowłosa wpadła na pomysł, jak chociażby chwilowo ukrócić rządy Cassidy. Na wieczór, przyszykowali sobie stroje w zupełnie knnych klimatach, niż ten w którym przybyła kotka, co bardzo ją zdegustowało gdyż jak twierdziła - nie może występować w grupie, w której odbiega strojem, lecz o dziwo Cassidy kupiła ich "tłumaczenie" o zapaskudzeniu ich kreacji podkładami które kotka wręcz kazała im na siebie nałożyć (czego oczywiście nie zrobili, mają jeszcze trochę dobrego smaku) mimo to, kotka nie wzięła udziału w projekcie, zaś występ duszycy i dżinna został nagrodzono ich wielkimi brawami. Od tamtej pory zostali dobrymi znajomymi i do dziś kiedy jedno potrzebuje pomocy, drugie nie odmawia. Z Cassidy Catingtons Duszyca jak początkowo miała w nosku osobę Cassidy, tak po projekcie w który kotka wprosiła się w butami, Min zaczęła pałać do niej czystą niechęcią. Uważa Cassidy za osobę niesamowicie...wtrącającą się we wszystko z butami, nic więc dziwnego, ze duszyczka postanowiła utrzeć amerykance noska raz a porządnie. Unikają się jak mogą, od czasu przeglądu talentów, na którym prócz Cass Min poznała Justina. Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Poznały się na szkolnym korytarzu. Kosmitka błąkała się korytarzem, aż wpadła na Min słuchającą jakiejś rytmicznej piosenki, Gen od razu zapytała czego dziewczyna słucha, okazało się że obie uwielbiają ten sam gatunek muzyczny, zaś za resztą nie przepadają. Genevieve, rozpoznała w Min "gwiazdę" programu o młodych talentach i zaproponowala jej wspólne zagranie w jej kapelii na co Min odrzekła ze jest to jej marzeniem, bycie w jakimkolwiek zespole. Później poznała Sonnę i choć początkowo denerwowała duszycę osoba hybrydy, tak szybko się dogadały, pomimo różnych stylów które grały,udało im się wszystko ładnie zharmonizować. Z Sonna Rotson Poznały się, kiedy Genevieve zaproponowala Min objęcie wokalu w kapelii którą Sonna z nią założyła. Początkowo, obie upiorki nie mogły znaleźć wspólnego języka, kłóciły się nie mal o wszystko od rytmu w piosenkach, na strojach kończąc, jednakze z czasem i dzięki Genevieve złapały dobry kontakt, a przynajmniej na tyle koleżeński ze już nie miały ochoty wzajemnie się pozabijać. Do dziś bywa między nimi napięcie, ale szybko się godzą. Z Poppy Hokkaido Poznały się podczas przerwy. To Poppy, jak to Poppy pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do znajomości, jak początkowo Min nie zwracała zbytniej uwagi na to co papla fioletowowlosa, tak kiery zeszła na temat swojej rodziny, Min zaczęła słuchać o jej straszydziedzictwie. Byla szczerze zainteresowana, gdyż zawsze chciała poznać Yōkai z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a pomimo w pewnej części bycia Japonką, nie doznała tego. Poppy z uśmiechem opowiadała o sobie, a kiedy Min doszła do głosu okazało się że mogą znaleźć wspólny język, zostały znajomymi. Z Trinette Obie panie, po raz pierwszy (i z własnej woli ostatni) spotkały się w bibliotece. Min, miała szukać materiałów by ukończyć zadanie na Ekonomię, co niesamowicie ją nudziło (oraz męczyło) zaś Trinette cichutko schowana między regałami, przeglądała jakieś książki romansidłowe. Koreanka, już prawie przysypiała przeglądając sterty papierzysk o obligacjach, stopach procentowych i wszystkim tym, co absolutnie jej nie interesowało, aż zauważyła...uszy Trollicy. Duszyca pomyślała, że to dobry pretekst by odpocząć od nauki, nowa znajomość. Zakradła się od tyłu do Triny, po czym głośno się przywitała. Różowowłosa krzyknęła ze strachu, po czym uderzyła ciałem o regał tak, że wszystkie książki upadły na ziemię. Min, stała jedynie i patrzyła na obolałą Trolicę, wtedy to dotarł do upiorek surowy głos nauczycielki. Obie, wylądowały nie dość że w szkolnej kozie, to zostały pociągnięte do tego, by pokryć koszty tomów oraz regału. Niezadowolone, od tamtej pory unikają się jak mogą. Z Accusticą Tym dwóm potworkom przypadł wspólny projekt na zajęcia, i choć ponoć przeciwieństwa się dopełniają, nie zadziałało to w ich przypadku. Zbyt wielki kontrast doprowadził do tego, że szczerze za sobą nie przepadają jak do tego doszło? Otóż Min, jak to Min chciała show z prawdziwego zdarzenia, naszpikowanego efektami specjalnymi i tym podobnymi, podczas gdy Accustica wolała skupić się na melodii oraz tekście, niż brzmieniu i widowisku. Nieśmiałość kosmitki z czasem dała duszycy się we znaki, kiedy Accustica znowu schowała się byleby tylko nie wejść na scenę, Min nie wytrzymała. Nakrzyczała na nią, że z takim podejściem nigdy nie zadebiutuje i nie może wiecznie zgrywać biednej pokrzywdzonej, ukrywając się za ścianą płaczu Ponadto, zaznaczyła że jest niezdecydowaną marzycielką i jśli nie weźmie się za siebie, juz zawsze będzie stać w cieniu innych. Kosmitka uciekła, roniąc przy okazji łzy ale Min nie czuła i do dziś nie czuje poczucia winy, wie, że powiedziała to co większość muzyków w szkole miała na myśli. Od tamtej pory, unikają się jak mogą, Min nie ręczy za swój język, zaś Accustica na widok duszycy prawie zawsze ma ochotę po prostu się popłakać. Zainteresowania 'Śpiew i taniec' Duszyczka jest urodzoną gwiazdą estrady, jej głos odznacza się melodyjnością oraz swobodnym zmienianiem barwy. Uwielbia śpiewać, jednakże jedynie na "swoje potrzeby' chociaż czuje że mogłaby zająć się muzyką na poważnie, gdyż przynosi jej to wiele satysfakcji oraz radości, praktycznie nic nie robi w kierunku, by kiedyś zaistnieć na scenie. Min odznacza się także dobrą kondycją oraz poczuciem rytmu, zna naprawdę wiele kroków tanecznych - od tańca klasycznego, przez jazzowy na strret dance kończąc. Lubi tańczyć dla zabawy, to jej niezawodny sposób na pozbycie się nadmiaru zgromadzonej energii. 'Kino akcji' Duszyca ceni sobie niezwykle mocne, trzymające w napięciu produkcje kinowe naszpikowane efektami specjalnymi, rodem z XXI wieku Hollywood. Jednym z jej marzeń jest wystąpić właśnie w takiej produkcji. 'Motoryzacja' Dziewczyna, zawsze kiedy podróżowała do Japonii, do rodziny, nie mogła przejść obojętnie obok najnowszych modeli aut czy motocykli, które z niewiadomych sobie przyczyn przyprawiały ją o szybsze bicie serca oraz fascynację. Z czasem zaczęła bardziej się interesować motoryzacją, i zawsze chętnie porozmawia z innymi na ten temat. Zdolności *'Przenikalność '- Min potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja '- Min potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Min będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Telekineza '- Min potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. *'Opętywanie '- Min może wejść w ciało innego potwora czy potworki a nawet zwierzęcia. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Pastelowych włosach. *Gwiazdce na policzku. *Często nuci pod nosem popowe kawałki. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals thumb|left|100px W filmie Live-action, w rolę Min mogłaby wcielić się południowo koreańska, aktorka oraz piosenkarka Sandara "Dara" Park. W anglojęzycznej wersji jęzjęzykowej, Min mówiłaby głosem Sandary która odpowiadałaby także za śpiew zaś w polskiej wersji językowej, Min dubbingowałaby Anita Sajnóg (głos min. Hay Lin w serii kreskówek "W.I.T.C.H Czarodziejki") Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' Minnie. *'Ulubione powiedzonko'"Nananana" *'Nie rusza się bez'Odtwarzacza MP3, słuchawek oraz naklejek z gwiazdkami i chokera. *'Najbardziej lubi....' Energiczne piosenki, występy publiczne, modne dodatki. *'...A najmniej' Smutne melodie, zbyt długą ciszę, chmury. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' Ma w nim zestaw do karaoke, zaś cała ściana obklejona jest plakatami z podobiznami jej idoli. Prócz tego, posiada prawdziwą lampkę naftową. Cały pokój utrzymany jest w czernii, aczkolwiek pościel upiorki ma odcień identyczny jak jej włosy. Ciekawostki *Imię i nazwisko zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Urodziny obchodzi 29 Grudnia. Jest z pod znaku Koziorożca. *Tak często zmienia kolor włosów, że nie ma ani jednego zdjęcia na którym mialaby swój naturalny odcien wlosia. *Ma ogromną słabość do gumy balonowej. *Słucha głównie muzyki z zakresu Pop. Szczerze nie przepada za mocnym brzmieniem, typu Rock oraz Hip-Hopem. *Wraz z Genevieve Sequin-lux oraz Sonna Rotson nalezy do zespołu Pop rockowego "Full Moon" (z ang. Pełnia). *W przeszłości, brała udział w programach typu "Mam Talent!" dochodzila nawet do pół finałów, ale nogdy nie wygrała. Postaniowiła więc, że będzie cwiczyć a kiedyś wbije jurorów w krzesła. *Ma niesamowicie silne parcie na szkło, uwielbia ploteczki z życia celebrytów, oraz najnowsze dramy z Hollywood. *Ma słabość do widoku baniek mydlanych. Biografia skrócona Upiorka urodziła się w Południowej Korei, w dzieciństwie często odwiedzała Japonię gdzie mieszkala większa część jej krewnych w tym San-Hee oraz Harumi. Nieznane sąokoliczności śmierci dziewczyny. Również od dzieciństwa wykazywała wielkie zainteresowanie muzyką , zwłaszcza rozrywkową, oraz tańcem. Toteż uczęszczała na różne kursy i lekcje śpiewu. Zawsze skupiała na sobie uwagę otoczenia, ale nie grzeszyła dobrymi ocenami oraz wzorowym zachowaniem. W wieku czternastu lat, zaczęła szukać swoego własnego stylu, dotąd grała oraz ubierała się wedle widzi mi się jej rodziców którzy robili za menadżerkę duszycy, co prawda miała mały rozglos ale była rozpozrozpoznawalna. Jej (nie)zycie, mialo wywrócić się oraz nabrać rozpędu, kiedy w wieku ok. 10 ludzkich lat została zaproszona do udziału w teledysku znanego zespołu, Min byla zachwycona aczkolwiek koniec końców...nie przybyła na plan, gdyż musiała zostać w domu z powodu przeziębienia, którego nabawiła się skacząc z radości po kałużach. Min, nigdy nie wybaczyla sobie że straciła taką okazję, by zaistnieć. A ze od zawsze miała parcie na szkło, obiecała sobie że zrobi wszystko, by jeszcze uszczęśliwić siebie oraz rodziców. Do Straszyceum trafiła z inicjatywy San-Hee, którą napotkala kiedy Japonka odwiedzała rodzinę w Korei. Min z wielkim zainteresowaniem wysluchiwała kuzynki, a dowiedziawszy się ile to ona kontaktów wsród celebrytów i nie tylko nawiązala, Min wpadła do glowy jej wlasna wizja American Dream. Nie musiała długo przekonywać rodziców do wyprowadzki, gdyż oni również zauwazyli że dzięki pobytowi w Ameryce, ich córka może się rozwijać artystycznie i muzycznie, a przeciez tego od zawsze dla niej pragnęli rozgłosu. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxGwisin - (Korean: 귀신) to ogólne określenie duchów w Korei. Są one uważane za podobne do Yogoe (koreańskie: 요괴); są to ludzie, którzy zginęli, a nie potwory i stworzenia, takie jak Dokkaebi. Można je znaleźć w wielu miejscach, ale najczęściej w opuszczonych budynkach, domach, cmentarzach, lasach i szkołach. Kiedy dana osoba umiera bez ukończenia czegoś, co musi zrobić (na przykład zemsty lub przebywania dłużej z rodziną), ich duch pozostaje na ziemi, aby ukończyć zadanie przed przejściem do podziemnego świata. Jednak bardzo silne Gwisin nie chodzą do podziemnego świata, jeśli chcą pozostać na ziemi, az biegiem czasu zyskują na sile. Istnieje wiele legend o Gwisinie. Ponieważ są one powszechną formą ducha, dzieci często zmuszają je do przestraszenia innych lub rodzice opowiadają swoim dzieciom historie, aby udzieliły im lekcji. Większość legend dotyczy zemsty, zemsty za rodziny lub mężczyzn, którzy zdradzili swoje żony lub zamordowali. Wyglądy Gwisina często pojawiają się w szkołach średnich, co jest spopularyzowane dzięki wydaniu "Whispering Corridors", koreańskiego horroru z 1998 roku. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290pxKorea Południowa – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Galeria Twarz Min szkic.jpg Min kolorowy portret.jpg Minka.jpg Min ID.jpg Min nowy design ID.jpg Min szkic.jpg Tylko chwilka - główek kilka by Rochi.jpg MinIDr.jpg Min w białych włosach projekt.jpg Stroje Strój dla Min szkic.jpg|Nie basic, strój randomowy Min PD.jpg|Picture Day Min SITR.jpg|Scary in The rain ScenaŻywcemZMusicaludoSITR.jpg|Scena z żywcem z musicalu, z Min, Blair, San-Hee i Justinem w rolach głównych Min FR.jpg|Fierce Rockers Min RnG.jpg|Rock'n'Grease Min BITAS 1980.jpg|Back in Time and Style - 1980' Min NFS.jpg Min GG.jpg Justine i Min GG portret.jpg Min jakiś strój.jpg Od innych Min-skuletteodliśca.png|Skullette Min od Liścia MinSzkicRedraw.jpg|Szkic od Liścia MinNowyMoodboard.jpg|Modboard od Liścia Meta timeline *Październik 2017 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Min Hwan. Rochi zastrzega takze grafikę związaną z Min i tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora, miejsca pochodzenia). *Październik 2017 - zostaje ujawniony art oraz pokrewieństwo z San-Hee. *24.11.17 - zostaje utworzona strona Min. Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Korea Południowa Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija